Rock Me Baby
by soccerbabe898
Summary: Sora and Tai finally have a son but what happens when the newborn keeps interrupting Tai from kissing Sora? CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. The Beginning

Rock Me Baby  
  
Chapter One- The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon  
  
A/N- I had this idea for awhile now and I'm still thinking about the sequel to loved and lost but I'm not really sure if I want to or not anyways please review!!  
  
Ages Joe-25 Tai/Sora/Matt- 24 Mimi/Izzy-23 TK/Kari- 18  
  
**At the Hospital**  
  
"C'mon Sora!! Push!" Tai kept encouraging Sora to push out there soon to be new born baby.  
  
"I can't!! It hurts too much!!" Sora screamed and tried to push harder grasping onto Tai's hand practically breaking it.  
  
"Ahhhh Sora!! You're killing my hand!!" Tai yelled in pain. Just then Sora pushed her hardest and cry of pain was heard half of the cry of pain was from Tai's "dying" hand but the other half was their new baby.  
  
"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya. Here's your newborn baby boy". The doctor congratulated the married couple and carefully handed Sora their new baby.  
  
"Awww Tai he looks just like you" Sora smiled down at her baby boy with brown hair sticking all over the place with big bright brown eyes with a cute mouth quivering from the crying.  
  
"........" there was to reply from Tai.  
  
"Uhhh Tai?" Sora questioned then looked on the floor. Tai had fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
**Few Weeks Later At The Kamiya Apartment**  
  
Tai was asleep on the love couch while his son was sleeping on the single couch and both had their mouth opens drooling like idiots. Sora was just about done with her shower.  
  
"Hmmm...where'd my robe go...oh yeah Tai was wearing it last night! Sora giggled and wore Tai's robe then walked into the cutest scene she ever saw.  
  
"Ahahaha...they look so cute!!" Sora grinned and fell on top of Tai exhausted. Then Tai woke up.  
  
"Ahhh Sora off the hand!" Tai said while pouting and whimpering.  
  
"Oh please Tai the birth hurt me way more then it hurt you!" Sora smiled and kissed Tai's hand very gently.  
  
"Okay okay you win this time Sora..."  
  
"What's my reward hmm?" Sora asked hoping to get a kiss.  
  
"Reward? What reward?" Tai asked stupidly  
  
"Tai..." Sora pouted and nuzzled Tai's neck affectionately.  
  
"Fine....you win again...."  
  
Then Tai put his hand under Sora's chin and tilted to his face and was about to kiss her until-  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Oh man...not again I haven't kissed your pink lips in weeks! And the last time we had sex was like 9 months ago!! Tai yelled. This made his son cry even more. Then Tai quickly ran to his son on the other couch and picked him up in his arms and rocked him gently.  
  
"Shh....its okay daddy isn't mad at you..." Tai whispered to his baby boy.  
  
Tai put his son down and gave him a stuffed soccer ball to play with and laid down on the floor then Sora laid down next to him.  
  
"You really love him don't you?" Sora asked with amusement.  
  
"Of course he's my son...but I'd really like to get in your pants right now..." Tai asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm sorry Tai but we can't it would be like our son watching porn at an age of a few weeks!  
  
"Oh don't worry about it...he'll forget it all in a day...." Tai asked pleading and kissing her neck gently.  
  
"Just not right now Tai....but I promise we'll have sex very soon okay?  
  
"Okay okay but it better be worth while!  
  
"Oh it will...I promise..." Sora said seductively and picked up her son and gave him a bottle of milk.  
  
Then suddenly it hit Tai, Sora was wearing his robe.  
  
"Hey wait a minute....your wearing my robe..." Tai went up to Sora and started to untie the knot.  
  
"Hey...stop!....hehe....well your wearing my robe!. Sora giggled and looked at Tai and he blushed he was wearing Sora's red robe and it certainly was pretty tight for him. Then he looked at Sora she was wearing his navy blue robe which looked kind of big on her but it was really cute he couldn't help but wonder what she wearing under it.  
  
"Sora I want my robe back...your robe's too small for me...pleeeeaseeeee" Tai asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Sora giggled and put a bib on for her son.  
  
"Fine..." then Sora was about to take off her robe but Tai untied the knot for her and ran his hands around her stomach which is now amazingly small since she just had a baby. And Tai slid the robe off her smooth skin then his eyes went wide opened.  
  
"Sora! you're also wearing my tighty whiteys and my shirt and...I never knew that you could make my clothes look sexy". Then Tai looked over at his son scratching his head and drinking milk.  
  
"Errrr...I mean...mommy doesn't look sexy she looks...ugh she's so....yucky...." Tai laughed nervously at his son and covered his ears and looked at Sora.  
  
"Do you think he'll remember?" Tai asked very nervously.  
  
"Ahahaha!!" Sora cracked up.  
  
"Uhmm...of course not hunnie..." Then Sora hugged Tai affectionately.  
  
A/N- well that's chapter one hmmm I'm still thinking about what name I should give their son and I'm going to list some names I'm thinking about please vote!!  
  
Matt- because he's Tai and Sora's best friend  
  
Jake  
  
Alex  
  
Henry  
  
please vote for one or suggest a different name anyways please review!! 


	2. So Close

Rock Me Baby  
  
Chapter Two- So Close  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon  
  
A/N-thanks for the reviews!! and please feel free to review some more hehe  
  
Taichi Kamiya3- yeah I know baby's wont remember much but let's just pretend Tai doesn't know that hehe and I agree with the Takato thing and if people didn't vote for Alex I would've went for Takato =P  
  
julia- you wanted me to continue so I'm doing it now!  
  
Anime Queen1- I thought you were a sorato fan only!! hehe anyways thx for reading the fic  
  
Sora Kamiya01- thanks for all the reasons! And I mostly agree with you  
  
TT examiner- yes i did get the idea from the new T.V show but i really liked it and thought it would make a good story and I did get a lot of reviews so far and thx for reviewing!  
  
sora-star-child- hmm your kind of right but matt isn't THAT bad is he? i actually like sorato...anyways thx for the review!  
  
BudgerigarLT- thx for your support and vote really appreciate it!  
  
I Am Riku's Girl- hehe I agree I love that name too! thx for reading!  
  
[the person who didn't leave a name] - hmm thx for your vote and review!!  
  
scorpion05- haha yes I feel sorry for tai for not kissing sora hehe  
  
Rizza426- haha yah u can call him "Alez" if you want hehe thx for reviewing!  
  
Well the votes are closed and the winner is......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"TAI WAKE UP YOU'VE BEEN SLEEPING FOR 20 HOURS" Sora screamed at Tai then jumped on him and plugged his nose. Tai started chocking then woke up.  
  
"....Sora!! You could've killed me like that!" Tai then rolled on top of Sora and pinned her down.  
  
"You can't die if your mouth was opened while sleeping!!" Sora giggled and tried to struggle away but Tai had a tight grip on her.  
  
"This is my chance to kiss Sora while Alex is asleep" Tai thought to himself and grinned.  
  
"....What are you thinking about Tai?" Sora asked wondering why he was grinning like an idiot .  
  
"Oh nothing...heh heh..." Tai then lowered his body down on top of Sora's carefully trying not to crush her then lowered his lips right in front of her lips then-  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Alex started to cry from his crib.  
  
"NO!!!! MY CHANCE IS GONE" Tai yelled then started to curse into the pillow while Sora picked up Alex and rocked him in her arms.  
  
"That wasn't your only chance, we could've had sex if your weren't sleeping for 20 hours!" Sora said jokingly. That made Tai disappointed knowing he could have pleasured Sora for hours but lost his chance because he was sleeping. Alex stopped crying and reached for Tai. Sora then handed Alex over to Tai. Alex rested himself in Tai's chest then fell asleep.  
  
"Man....he looks exactly like me, he has my hairstyle, my eyes...he's going to be a babe magnet!!" Tai smiled with stars and twinkles in his eyes.  
  
"Tai....we're going to have company soon take care of Alex while I take a shower" Sora took off her shirt and walked into the bathroom. Tai stared at her bare naked back then looked lower at her ass which was covered by his boxers. Tai obvisously got turned on.  
  
"Man...I want to sneak up in her shower so0o0o bad...". But Alex was cuddled up in Tai's arms comfortably.  
  
"I must love you enough to not make love to Sora right now..." Tai smiled and took a blanket and wrapped it in his arms to keep Alex warm. Then tiptoed to the bathroom and put his ear on the door.  
  
"Let's hear if mommy's using herbal essences today..." Tai grinned and rubbed Alex's back gently.  
  
"OH YESSSS YESSSSSSS" Sora screamed as she rubbed her hair in the herbal essences shampoo.  
  
"I'VE THE URGE TO HERBAL" Tai tried not to laugh when he heard Sora sing the herbal essences song.  
  
Sora finished up her shower and blow dried her hair and yes she did...  
  
"OH YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YESSSSSSSS!!!!" She then combed her hair and wrapped a towel around herself.  
  
Tai opened the door a tiny bit just so her could peak at Sora but he just missed it she had just wrapped the towel on herself.  
  
"Shit..." Tai cursed silently. Sora started to hum the herbal essences theme song then opened the door.  
  
"Ouch!!" Tai fell backwards holding onto Alex tightly not to hurt of wake up him. Sora kneeled down and stroked Tai's head gently.  
  
"That's what you get for trying to peak on me honey" Sora smiled and walked into the bedroom while Tai was on the floor and as Sora walked by Tai could see a little surprise under her towel. Tai grinned and Alex woke up.  
  
"Let's keep this a secret between you and me....hehe". Alex just scratched his head and cuddled closer to his dad. Tai smiled and got up then walked into his bedroom and put Alex in his playpen. Just then Sora came out of the bedroom and into the living room looking beautiful she was wearing low rise denim jeans with a simple white tank top, even if it was simple Sora could make anything look good.  
  
"Wow Sora...you look...beautiful...." Tai kept staring at her up and down checking her out as Sora giggled.  
  
"Tai you say that everyday..." Sora smiled and wrapped her arms around Tai's neck and Tai wrapped his arms around her waist and they moved closer and closer. Tai was thinking finally I get to kiss Sora!! As their lips were about to touch....  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yes it was Alex again! Sora and Tai sighed then went over to the playpen then picked Alex up.  
  
"You don't want mommy and daddy to kiss do you?" Sora smiled and went to the kitchen with Alex to warm up his bottle for him.  
  
"Tai go get changed!!" Sora yelled to Tai across the room and Tai started to take off his clothes but stopped and saw a new soccer videogame on the floor and decided to play it.  
  
"OKAY HONEY!" Tai yelled back still playing the videogame. Sora then walked into Alex's bedroom to change him into a cute sailor suit and put a hat on him.  
  
***30 Minutes Later***  
  
Sora walked into the living room with Alex in her arms drinking his milk. Sora's eyes widened at the sight before her eyes.  
  
"TAI WHY ARE YOU PLAYING VIDEO GAMES IN YOUR BOXERS?!" Sora put Alex in his playpen and walked over to the T.V and stopped in front of Tai.  
  
"Okay okay....I'll go change..." Tai grinned and pulled Sora in his lap.  
  
"But i know for a fact that you love it when I do this..." Tai said seductively then nibbled on her neck and Sora giggled.  
  
"Tai...stop...our friends will be here soon..." But Tai kept nibbling on her and rubbed her stomach gently.  
  
"Tai...please...mmm....okay you win..." Tai lifted her tank top a bit and rubbed her stomach more then Tai started to kiss her neck and shoulder.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N- uh oh company's coming hehe guess who it is? hehe hope you like this chapter! please review! 


End file.
